His Master, Unawares
by xxUchihacest
Summary: One-sided Sebastian/Ciel. Yaoi. Sebastian reflects on his feelings towards his master. Finally done! Rated R now.
1. Chapter 1

His Master, Unawares

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. *sad face*

Pairing: one-sided Sebby/Ciel

Rating: M

Summary: Sebastian reflects on his master.

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic descriptions of what Sebastian wants to do to his master.

* * *

He had been feeding when he'd first heard his voice. His victim had been a middle aged man who had sold his soul for wealth. Typical. Then he'd gotten himself shot by an enemy. The man hadn't been smart. He should've worded the contract better. It suited the demon's objectives just fine. After all, he lived to deceive humans and take advantage of their greediness and sin.

But that voice. It was strong but young, filled with hatred, malice, and vengeance. Usually, nothing could stop a demon once it started feeding, but he'd stopped as soon as he'd heard that boys call. He left, still hungry, searching until he'd found its source. It was boy no older than twelve; but as soon as the demon saw him, he'd wanted him. Usually, demons wanted the souls of older humans the more tainted, the better but there was something about the boy that promised the demon that he'd get his fill, that he could be satisfied with eating just this boy's soul for the next hundred years. There was so much anger and darkness in the boy already that the demon was willing to give up anything just to get a taste him. Hell, just to stay in his presence was enough of a reason for the demon to give up his freedom.

But even yet, he had to be sure. Demons weren't allowed to take a human's soul without consent and a contract.

_"Just do it!"_

He'd always been an unruly demon, only doing what he wanted and when he felt like it, but he immediately placed his seal in the boys dark, beautiful cerulean right eye, eager to place his mark on him. Soon afterwards, he carried out his orders, slaughtering the boys attackers and making sure to draw more blood than necessary. He gave a spectacular performance, hoping that his new master would be pleased and have him do more. But the boy was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He hadn't even watched the show.

_"Now get me out of here."_

The demon smiled, his pink lips pulling back in a small, amused smirk. This human, his _master_, was going to be interesting. He picked him up, cradling his small frame carefully, and took him home.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sebastian?"

The aforementioned butler blinked and realized that he had spaced out, trapped in the memory of his and his bocchan's first meeting. He looked at the impatient boy's face and smiled.

"My apologies, bocchan. I was distracted."

"I'm finished eating now. Is my bath ready?"

"Of course, bocchan."

Ciel stood and started walking out of the dining room. Sebastian cleared the plates and placed them onto the cart for cleaning before catching up to his master. He opened the bedroom door for him, closed it behind him, and followed him into the bathroom. Ciel stopped by the tub and turned around. Sebastian got down on one knee and started unfastening the boy's clothes.

"What's so amusing?" Ciel suddenly asked. Sebastian looked up innocently.

"I look amused?"

Ciel arched a brow. Sebastian smiled.

"My apologies then, bocchan."

"Just shut up."

The butler resumed his task, a smirk lingering on his lips. He, a demon feared by many, was being treated like a dog by a young boy. Somehow, Sebastian neither felt humiliated nor angry. No, there was only hunger. The hunger to please his master, the hunger to devour his soul, and, more recently, the hunger to taste his flesh.

Sebastian had never felt a physical attraction towards a human. If he wanted sex, he'd get it from another demon or a shinigami, if he so preferred. It was just an exchange of pleasure, nothing important or meaningful, and something he did on a whim. However, since he'd been with Ciel, he'd feel uncharacteristic bouts of lust. Every time he touched Ciel's pale, delicate skin, a sudden hunger would flare within him. The desire to mark, taste, and drink in Ciel's body would be so powerful that he'd have to excuse himself. Lately, he'd simply undress Ciel and let him bathe alone. The days that made the Earl lazy were the days Sebastian dreaded the most. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost control while tending to his bocchan. Sebastian hardly ever denied himself anything, but his bocchan was precious to him. Demons lived for centuries looking for someone so utterly beautiful and fallen. Ciel Phantomhive was definitely one of a kind, and Sebastian wanted to take his time and savor him. He couldn't lose control just yet.

"Wash me, Sebastian," Ciel said as he got into the tub. "I feel filthy." He glared at his butler with both eyes, the eye patch gone. Sebastian loved it when Ciel looked at him like that. His bocchan was just too cute. Although most people would dismiss Ciel for his bratty, arrogant behavior, Sebastian considered those qualities to be parts of his appeal. Sebastian would never submit himself to a demure, soft spoken human. No, he liked the demanding ones, the ones who wanted to be in control because, in the end, Sebastian was going to strip them of everything.

"Ne, bocchan, I have other duties to attend to," Sebastian said politely. He had to avoid touching him as much as possible if he didn't want to devour the boy too soon. He bowed. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid - ."

"Shut up," Ciel repeated impatiently, turning around and offering his back to his butler. "Quit denying me".

Sebastian stared at the alabaster skin with glowing, purple eyes. He couldn't resist the harsh command, or any of his bocchan's commands, for that matter, not that he really wanted to.

"Yes, my lord." He slowly shed his immaculate white gloves and reached for the sponge at the rim of the tub. He rinsed and rubbed it against some soap before bringing it to Ciel's skin. Ciel shifted, relaxing into his touch, and Sebastian bit his lip, his sharp teeth cutting into his flesh. He was so hungry; he hadn't fed in months, not since hed been with Ciel. He didn't want anyone else, and when the time came, he'd probably devour every inch of this boy. He'd only ever eaten souls before, never human flesh, but he was seriously considering eating every bit of his bocchan. First, he'd start with the boy's neck, so slender and smooth. He wondered what he would taste like. Just thinking about it made his mouth water and his jaw itch to bite into something -.

"-astian. Sebastian!"

Ciel's angry sounding voice cut through Sebastian's musings. The butler blinked, his face millimeters away from the nape of Ciel's neck. Sebastian glanced up and saw Ciel glaring at him. He smiled apologetically, but inwardly struggling not to lean in another inch and take a swift, hard bite.

"I was making sure that I had cleaned this spot well," he explained smoothly while trying to hide his arousal. "Is it to your satisfaction, bocchan?"

Ciel wasn't amused by Sebastian's poor excuse and turned away. "Just get one with it. I'm starting to wrinkle up." He couldn't have been in the tub for more than ten minutes. His butler gave a small smirk.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian leaned back and continued his ministrations, trying not to think about his bocchan's naked body. He finished washing the boy's hair and stood to get a towel. He held it open as Ciel got out of the tub and then wrapped it around his lithe frame. Sebastian carefully patted him dry, not wanting to harm his master's delicate skin but also in an effort to avoid more skin contact. His hands were already itching to reach into the flaps and molest the flesh hidden within. He'd seen Ciel nude countless times before and had been able to control his urges. Recently, however, he wasn't able to look at Ciel's lower, virginal regions without feeling the overwhelming desire to throw his master onto his back and spread his legs wide.

Oh, how Sebastian longed to do that, to steal the last bit of innocence Ciel had left. He wanted to completely open his master up and explore him, claim him, devour him. He wanted to taste his pale little, cock and fuck his tiny hole with his tongue. He thought about it often as he cleaned the mansion or cooked his masters meals. In his mind's eye, Ciel's body would be arched and tainted a rosy pink. Ciel would resist at first and try to push Sebastian away, but he'd eventually give in, his protests giving way to soft, keening moans and commands for more, commands for Sebastian to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to sit straight for a month, and the command for Sebastian to take his soul and make them one.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" Ciel suddenly asked. Sebastian didn't pause in buttoning up his master's nightgown.

"Bocchan?" he said.

"Your eyes have been purple for a while. What are you thinking about?" Ciel sounded truly curious and not a bit frightened. Sebastian stood and looked at his young master. Two discolored eyes gazed back at him patiently. His lips curled upwards slightly.

"Please don't worry about it, bocchan. Allow me to carry you to bed." Without waiting for a response, he propped Ciel onto his arm in a sitting position, liking it when Ciel wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He walked into the bedroom and peeled the fresh bed sheets back before gently laying his master down. He saw that Ciel's eyelids were already half lidded with sleep, and his smile couldn't help but widen at the cuteness of it. Although Ciel was mentally mature, he still had the features of a growing child.

Sebastian pulled the sheets up to his chin and lingered over his slight form. Ciel glared tiredly up at him.

"What are you staring at? Go away." The last bit was whispered as his eyes slowly drifted shut. Sebastian watched as Ciel's breathing deepened and as his lips parted with sleep. In the dim candlelight, Ciel looked like an angel, an ethereal being too pure and beautiful for Sebastian, a demon, to touch. He lifted a hand and ran the back of fingers against Ciel's cheek. Ciel wasn't an angel. He was Sebastian's god. And Sebastian was the only one who could touch him.

"My bocchan."

The demon and butler straightened, took the candlebra from the nightstand, and quietly left the room.

* * *

More? Good enough? Not good enough? Please review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

His Master, Curious

Disclaimer: I not ownz Kuroshitsuji. I make no money writing this story, only pleasure. maahaahaa

Warnings: none, really.

Pairings: one sided Sebby/Ciel

Summary: Ciel has noticed Sebastian's change in behavior and tries to address his own insecurities concerning his butler.

* * *

Ciel watched as his butler left the office after having brought him his treat for the afternoon. Sebastian hadn't needed to, really. No matter what airs Ciel put on, Ciel rather enjoyed the demon's company. Sure, he acted like a brat and barked out orders, but he only did it to reassure himself that Sebastian was still loyal to him, would do anything he said no matter what. Sebastian had promised countless times that he'd remain by his bocchan's side until the end, but Ciel didn't know what "the end" meant. Was it tomorrow? Was it his death? Was it when Sebastian would get tired of him and leave him to fend for himself? Ciel was still an insecure child, afraid to be alone. Nothing in his life was consistent. The ones he loved had been taken away from him. As for Sebastian, well, Ciel didn't love him, but he did trust him and feel for him to some degree, and with the butler now in his life, he couldn't imagine what he'd do without him. Sebastian was a demon, yes, but he was Ciel's demon, and Ciel was always very possessive with his things.

However, lately, Sebastian had been acting strange. Ciel knew he could just demand an answer from his butler, but that would give himself away. He refused to let Sebastian know how much he thought about him, and he didn't want to see the self-satisfied smirk that would appear on his butler's face. Whenever Ciel did certain things, Sebastian would look at him in the same way his aunt and uncles used to look at him when he was younger. He didn't want to be 'cute' in Sebastian's eyes. He wanted to be a cruel, self-sufficient master. He wanted Sebastian to work hard in order to keep his soul.

It wasn't that Sebastian was neglecting his duties. Well, except for when it came to Ciel's person. Ciel wasn't stupid. He knew when Sebastian was deliberately trying to avoid him. During his lessons, Sebastian hadn't hesitated to get close to him in the past. Nowadays, Ciel had to sit at his desk or at the piano and glare until Sebastian would give in and stand behind him. Sebastian usually stooped low over his shoulder until Ciel could feel his breath on his cheek, but now he barely made any physical contact with him. Ciel didn't really mind the proximity change. Sebastian could carry out his duties in whatever way he wanted. What annoyed Ciel was _why_ there had been a proximity change.

"Che," he said aloud, pushing his half eaten dessert away. Just thinking about Sebastian was making him moody.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian came in to collect the used china and inform him of his schedule. Ciel sat in his seat, his cheek resting on his hand, and not really paying attention to what the demon was saying. Sebastian finished reading off the list and looked at him with a small smile.

"Am I boring you, bocchan?"

Ciel simply stared at him. Sebastian's smile grew.

"I can't improve myself if bocchan doesn't say anything."

A minute passed in silence as they stared at each other, one with growing amusement and the other with growing aggravation. Ciel swore that Sebastian was being stupid on purpose. His butler certainly knew what was bothering him and yet refused to address it.

"If there is a question - ."

"I know, Sebastian," Ciel snapped impatiently. When Sebastian only nodded, still smiling, Ciel lost it. "What?!"

"Ne, bocchan, I think the stress is getting to you. Should I schedule a massage?"

"If you want me to get one so badly, then give me a massage yourself! Why are you avoiding me, Sebastian?" Ciel shouted suddenly, surprising himself and his butler. He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He still didn't know how to control his emotions. He'd almost hit Elizabeth because he hadn't been able to contain his anger. And now, with Sebastian, he'd yelled at him. He'd never done that before, and he was ashamed.

Sebastian must have known what he was feeling because he walked around Ciel's desk and stood beside him. His eyes were a bright, iridescent purple. It was an indicator for when Sebastian was feeling particularly demonic. Perhaps Ciel's yelling at him brought out his carnal side? No, why would it? Sebastian's eyes had been changing more frequently for about a month now, and Ciel had always done something different – sometimes doing nothing at all – when it happened.

Sebastian leaned forward, their faces mere inches apart. His expression was serious, his playful smile gone. "I'm avoiding you, bocchan, because I'm afraid to touch you."

Ciel's single, uncovered blue eye widened at the honesty of Sebastian's words. He watched, surprised, as the glow of Sebastian's eyes darkened.

"If I do, I will be forced to end our contract prematurely. That is the last thing I want for you." Sebastian straightened, the look in his eyes fading but still vibrant. "I will announce our guest's arrival when it is time." He bowed low. "As always, call for me when you need something, whatever it is."

Ciel regained his composure just as Sebastian was leaving but couldn't think properly until a minute later. What was Sebastian talking about? Why would he be forced to end their contract prematurely? Sebastian had to wait until Ciel had exacted his revenge, and not a moment sooner! Had he been deceived? No, that was impossible. But then again, Ciel didn't know anything about demons. The contract could have been pretense and nothing else. Or maybe more like guidelines. In either case, Ciel was going to get his answers.

* * *

"Ne, Ciel-sama, is this a good idea?"

Maylene squirmed and twisted her skirt with shaking hands. She and Ciel were in the forest surrounding the Phantomhive estate. It had just rained and the dirt patches were damp, making large puddles of mud. Ciel stood before her with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yes, now hurry up and undress me." Ciel would have done so himself, but that was why he had her.

The maid walked over to him and starting undoing the buttons with shaky fingers, her cheeks bright red. After five minutes, she'd barely gotten Ciel's jacket off when he decided to do it himself. He stripped down to his shorts and stood with his back to the mud.

"Push me in."

"Bo-bocchan?"

"I'm cold. Get on with it."

Maylene bit her lip and looked away as she flung her arms out. She felt herself falling forward and then flailed just as she hit something wet, thick, and lumpy. She pushed herself up and sputtered, mud covering her entire body. She wiped her glasses clean with her fingers and looked for Ciel, who was in the protective embrace of Sebastian.

"Ne, bocchan, you shouldn't be playing in the dirt," Sebastian was saying. "You'll get very dirty. And please put your clothes back on. You'll catch a cold." He fixed Maylene with a soft but reprimanding look. "Maylene, please don't indulge bocchan's every whim. It may be dangerous for his health."

"Y-yes!" Maylene cried, standing up and saluting. Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian starting putting his shirt back on him. He stared impassively as Sebastian got on one knee before him and started fastening the buttons.

"I was wondering where you were. It's dinner time. I made lobster with a butter and cream sauce. I'm hoping it will be to your satisfaction."

"Hn," Ciel mumbled disinterestedly.

Sebastian finished buttoning up his jacket and stood. "Now then, shall we go back?"

"Carry me."

Sebastian hesitated for a split second before nodding and squatting down with his back to Ciel. Ciel climbed on and Sebastian hooked his elbows underneath Ciel's knees, standing once he was sure his bocchan was secured. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck once Sebastian started walking.

"Will you ever leave me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his cheek pressed against the warmth of the demon's back. He didn't know where the question had come from, or why he was asking it. He supposed he just needed to know.

The butler was quick to reply. "Of course not, bocchan."

"Will you ever lie to me?"

Again, a quick response. "No."

Ciel's grip unconsciously tightened. "_Have_ you ever lied to me?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, then, "Never, bocchan."

As they made their way back to the mansion, Ciel tried to think of other questions he should ask Sebastian, like what he'd meant when he'd said that he would be forced to end their contract early. What did that have anything to do with being close to each other?

"Anything on your mind, bocchan?"

"How do I know that what you tell me is true?" Ciel asked softly. He felt Sebastian's elbows shift, bringing them closer together.

"You're the only one I want, and I will do anything to keep you." Sebastian turned his head so that he could address Ciel more directly, his purple eyes alighting on the top of Ciel's head. "If you have faith in nothing else, just believe in that."

Ciel's grip tightened, and he nodded in understanding. Having satisfied his bocchan, Sebastian faced forward once more.

"Sebastian?"

"Bocchan."

"Don't ever avoid me again." Ciel's tone was commanding and serious, nothing like what it was just moments before. Now that his insecurities were abated, even if just for that moment, he was the demon's master again. "No excuses. Even if the contract ends early, do whatever I say until then." He felt Sebastian shift.

When the demon replied, his voice was deep. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Short. Sorry if it sux. Promise that the next two chapters will be better. I've already finished the third chapter and the fourth will be the last one.

Thanks so much for all your review on the first chapter! I didn't think that people would really like it. I hope I keep you all happy! =3


	3. Chapter 3

His Master, Concerned

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I just use the characters to let my inner submissive play around for a bit.

Warnings: hints of yaoi, mild BDSM, UN-BETA'd (sorry if sux)

Pairings: one-sided Sebby/Ciel

Summary: Ciel finally discovers what is bothering Sebastian, and it isn't what he was expecting.

**A/N:** This part is written once again from Ciel's POV, though the next chapter will *definitely* have Sebby's POV. lawlz

* * *

It had been a slight infraction. Nothing but the slight tilting of liquid betrayed a slip in Sebastian's perfect mannerisms. Ciel stared at the teacup placed before him, his one eye narrowed in concern and confusion. He would have thought that he had hallucinated the whole thing, but that was the third time in that week that Sebastian had made a mistake, no matter how insignificant it was. In the past, Sebastian had always placed Ciel's tea in front of him in a perfectly balanced position where the liquid sat steaming and undisturbed. However, it was moving ever so slightly in front of him, and when Ciel looked up at his butler, he saw that Sebastian had turned and doing something useless on the serving cart.

"What are my plans for today?" Ciel asked, staring at Sebastian's back.

Without facing him (as he usually would), his butler replied, "You have a meeting with Walter Emerson this afternoon at three. That is all."

"He's very important. You won't embarrass me, will you?" Ciel asked, hoping to strike a nerve.

Sebastian turned towards him slightly without a hint of irritation, but he wasn't smiling either. "Of course not, bocchan. Now please excuse me. I still have many preparations to make."

Ciel watched as he left and then turned back to his tea once the door had closed. The movement in the liquid had stopped, and Ciel stared at his reflection for a while. He pulled up his eye patch and studied the contract embedded in his right eye. He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he had a feeling that something wasn't right with Sebastian. The demon's hold over him wasn't weakening (in fact, it felt like it was getting stronger), but Sebastian didn't look very well. Granted, Ciel knew nothing about the health of demons or if it were even possible for them to get sick, but Sebastian was seemed paler than usual, and yet he still carried out all the duties expected of him as a servant of a Phantomhive.

"What are you hiding from me, Sebastian?" Ciel murmured, covering his eye once more. Sebastian was on the verge of breaking his promise, and it was pissing Ciel off, and even worse, making him worry.

* * *

That afternoon had gone swiftly and perfectly, as expected, however, as soon as their guest had left, Ciel caught the slight swoon in Sebastian's step just as he was leaving his study. Ciel got up without thinking and rushed over to Sebastian, who was leaning against the wall with one hand on the door knob.

"What's wrong? Sebastian…. Sebastian!" He reached up to grab Sebastian's arm, but Sebastian quickly wrenched it free and with more force than necessary. Ciel stumbled back, offended and oddly hurt. Sebastian had never blatantly rejected him before. And when Sebastian looked at him, he must have realized the same thing because he quickly bent down on one knee, a hand over his chest and his head bent low.

"Bocchan… my sincerest apol – "

"Save it!" Ciel shouted, anger and pain flaring through him. His body began trembling, and he fisted his hands. "If you don't want me then get out!"

Sebastian looked up at him, his red eyes reflecting pain. "Bocchan…."

Ciel turned away. He couldn't stand it. "OUT!" he cried. A second passed and then he heard the door open and close through the pounding in his ears. He crumbled to the floor, his knees having given out. What he was feeling was probably more of shock than hurt, although they were pretty equal. Ciel had thought that they had settled everything a month ago. He had ordered Sebastian not to avoid him, and to be faithful to him until the end. Sebastian had agreed, but what did it amount to now? Nothing. Sebastian couldn't even stand the touch of him. Ciel was probably so despicable that even a demon didn't want him.

Liar. That was the only word that kept running through Ciel's mind.

* * *

That night, Ciel remained in his study. The lights were off and he was sitting in his chair, staring at the door and waiting for someone, though he knew he'd be disappointed. He had felt hungry several hours ago, around dinner time, but the pain had dulled to nothing. In the past, no matter what feud he and Sebastian had had, Sebastian would come for him and carry him to the dining room if he had to, or simply bring his meals up. This time, no one had called him. No even Finny or Bard or -- .

"Ciel-sama!"

Ciel heard the cry just as Finny, Bard, Tanaka and Maylene crashed through his office door. He nearly jumped in his seat, the panic on his servants' faces making him worry.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"We can't find Sebastian-san anywhere!" Finny cried. He held a plate in his hands that consisted of something burnt and what looked like a boulder. "We tried to make dinner for you but we couldn't!"

But Ciel wasn't paying attention to what the blonde was saying. He stood up from his chair. "What do you mean you can't find Sebastian?! Explain!"

"B-b-bocchan!" Maylene said, tearing profusely behind her glasses. "We searched for him at all the places he could be! But he's always making bocchan's dinner at 4:30 and then we didn't see him and then we looked for him and then we tried making Ciel-sama's but it turned out like thaaaaaaat!" And she started crying harder but Ciel couldn't find it in himself to feel annoyed. He was too busy thinking about where Sebastian could be. Had he suddenly left him? No, that was ridiculous, yet he still had the irrational fear that Sebastian had ended the contract and abandoned him….

He ran out of the office and searched for the closest mirror he could find. He settled for a window lining the hallways and lifted his eye patch. The seal was still very much there, yet it didn't resonate like it usually did. Ciel glared at his reflection, mustering up the courage to do what Sebastian had told him to do when he wanted to call on him.

"Sebastian," he said, picturing the demon in his mind's eye. "Come, Sebastian!" He waited for all of two seconds but nothing happened. Cursing, he continued to run down the hallway and out of his mansion. If Sebastian wasn't going to come to him, then he was going to search him out and make him pay. He was going to make Sebastian do the most humiliating of things and then some. And then he'd teach him what it felt like to be fettered to a Phantomhive. Ciel would be a crueler master if that's what it took to train Sebastian completely.

He had Tanaka prepare a carriage for him and they rode out to London. Ciel didn't know what compelled him to start his search there, but he had a feeling that Sebastian was hiding somewhere in one of the city's hidden pathways or dungeons. He considered visiting the Undertaker, but then he saw a flash of white disappear behind a corner. He jumped out of the carriage without telling Tanaka anything and followed the obvious lead

Ciel ran through the alleyways without thinking about where he was going, but only following the flash of white that preceded him. Finally, out of breath, he stopped in front of a warehouse, the door of which was left ajar for him. He slowly entered it and saw that it was naught but a spacious room with a stair case leading to a lower level. He went down the stairway and appeared in a dimly lit brothel.

Or what looked like a brothel. There were several people lounging in plush sofas all around the room, naked or half-naked, sinfully wrapped around each other. One thing Ciel noticed was that almost everyone in the room had glowing, purple eyes. He could feel the aura that Sebastian sometimes gave off in the midst of slaughter and realized that most of the beings there were demons, and then the ones wrapped in theirs arms, offering themselves up willingly, were their humans.

"Hello, Ciel-kun."

Ciel looked up with one wide eye to see a woman with silver hair, someone who looked similar to a woman he'd met once before but couldn't possibly be. Ciel's eye narrowed, though he felt beyond terrified and intimidated. The woman had glowing purple eyes, much like Sebastian. Ciel then realized that she wasn't a woman at all.

"What is this place?" he said, his voice trembling slightly. "Where is Sebastian?"

She giggled. "My my, you are quite adorable." She stepped closer and bent towards him, her heaving breast at his eye level. "Having a contract with another demon means I can't take your soul, but I would very much settle for everything else." She eyed him suggestively. "I have a soft spot for boys like you, you know. Forget about Sebastian and come with me instead."

"Where is Sebastian?" he repeated, trying not to let this woman get to him. "Let me see him!"

"Alright, then. Follow me." She smirked and led him further into the room, bypassing all the demons and their meals sprawled out on the furniture and floors. Ciel could feel the eyes following him, devouring him, and he walked closer to the woman who had the same intentions as they did, yet someone whom he trusted just slightly more (she hadn't touched him, after all). She led him through a door and down a hallway filled with more doors on either side. Ciel could hear moans and screams and other obscene sounds a boy like him shouldn't be hearing. They turned around a corner and walked down another staircase. This led to a single dungeon. And against the wall, chained from neck to feet, was Sebastian.

But before Ciel could call him, his guide wrapped a hand around his mouth and made him watch from the shadows. In front of Sebastian was a couple, a male and a female. The female was scantily dressed in leather and whipping the male, human, across his back as he kneeled on the floor. He was naked, and with every strike, he arched so much that Ciel could see that was aroused to the point of dripping between his thighs. Something was shoved in his ass and sticking out, like a plug, and Ciel couldn't help but feel oddly curious yet horrified about the whole situation.

And when he looked at Sebastian, his heart stopped at the sheer intensity of hunger on his face. Sebastian's clothes were tattered, and he was bleeding from what looked like whippings with a metal tail. He was panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly as if he had run across the country. There was a wild look in his glowing eyes, something Ciel had thought he'd seen before, like when he was getting out of the bath or when Sebastian dressed him.

"You see, Sebastian is nothing but a demon, Ciel-kun," his guide was whispering to him. He could hear her soft voice even through the tortured man's screams. "He craves human souls and flesh. He hasn't been fed in a long while. How much longer do you think he'll last?"

"He can do whatever he wants," Ciel said once she'd removed her hand. He was shaking, a suddenly feeling of jealousy and bitterness creeping up his chest. "I never told him he couldn't feed."

"Ahh, what a naïve child. You are quite ignorant of your Sebastian's needs. Even a master has a duty to his servants."

"Won't you have a taste now?" the other demon was asking Sebastian. She had stopped and was now directly in front of Sebastian. Ciel couldn't see his face anymore. "He's ready, can't you see?"

There was a brief pause in which Ciel held his breath, and the room was silent except for the soft whimpering of Ciel's older look-alike. The chains rattled as Sebastian shifted, a single word leaving his lips.

"No."

A loud smack echoed off the walls. Ciel was still shocked by the entire situation to reprimand Sebastian's tormentor for laying a hand on him. A part of him was glad, yet a part of him didn't want Sebastian to suffer. It was probably too much of him to wish for Sebastian to stop feeding. Sebastian was a carnal demon. His baser instinct was to feed on flesh and souls. It would be like asking Ciel to give up his pursuit of vengeance.

"Why do you refuse? Do you think you are better than us, _Sebastian_? Just because you have a name and leash given to you by a human child?"

"I already told you, I only want my bocchan." Sebastian's words made Ciel shiver. He'd never heard Sebastian refer to him like that before, with so much desire and possession. "Only him."

She laughed. "He doesn't want you. Not in the way that you want him. But this human," she stepped back and stood next the human kneeling on the ground, and Ciel paid more attention to his looks. He had pale skin, a slender build, and blue-tinted hair. His eyes widened. From behind, he looked like a taller, broader version of himself. This was the person they were tempting Sebastian with? But why? Ciel still didn't understand.

"He'll let you fuck him however you like, and you can eat his soul if you so desire." She touched the man's hair down to his shoulder where he shivered under her touch. "It'll be easy to pretend that he's your master. He'll even call you 'Sebastian'. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Ciel could see the war in Sebastian's eyes as they focused on the man in front of him, and after what felt like centuries, they finally closed and his lips curled into a small smirk.

"I have already declined your offer. Please release me. It is about time for my bocchan to be put to bed."

She laughed. "Oh, but he's already here."

* * *

Cliffie? I know. Um, this chapter was inspired by episode 20/21? I can't remember. For those of you how haven't seen the anime, I apologize if I spoiled the episode's contents. hmm, well, I really couldn't resist chaining Sebby up and torturing him. Are the characters still in character? hope so.

Next chapter will be a hoot! stick around... or if you hated it, you can ditch me. waaahz! Please feel free to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**His Master, Unawares. Final Chapter**

I apologize for the severely long update and for the lack of activity on my account. I was going throuhg old stuff on my comp and realized that this story was like 80% done, and since its mostly a lemon, I just finished it. After many years, I still get a handful of reviews so I figured its worth coming back from the death just to finish and then I'll go back to sleep.

** Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Written soley based for entertainment purposes. I make no money whatsoever off of this.**

Thank you for your patience and enjoy. Oh yeah, reminds me, **RATING for this chapter is R!** Not sure how much has changed over the years considering this policy, but yeah. Lemon ahead and this chapter is really nothing but a lemon, so yeah.

* * *

Once they were in Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian could hardly contain himself. He set Ciel on the edge of the bed and stared undressing him, his fingers itching to just rip everything off.

"What are you doing? I am not yet ready for bed. I need to bathe first."

"No need, bocchan. I cant wait another second."

"Wait for what? Oomf... Sebastian!"

Sebastian had pushed Ciel down and was throwing the boy's shorts somewhere behind him. He took off his socks and shoes and ran his hands up Ciel's pale, lithe legs. He heard Ciel gasp and anticipated the kicks that came flying his way. He restrained them lightly by the knees.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ciel demanded, just short of screaming. But Sebastian leaned up and held Ciel's knees open, pressing them into the mattress and exposing him completely. He drank Ciel in, his eyes roaming from the boys perfect limp, cock to his startled, round eyes.

"Following your orders, bocchan," Sebastian replied huskily, bending down and running his tongue along Ciel's inner thigh. Ciel trembled, and his hands fisted in Sebastian's hair, trying to pull him away. But rather than hurting or discouraging Sebastian, it only turned him on. He quickly wrapped his mouth around Ciel's balls and sucked on them slowly, eliciting a lout cry from the young boy. Sebastian groaned at the sound and sucked harder, wanting to hear more of his bocchan's sweet voice.

"S-stop! Seba-Sebastian!" Ciel tried moving his legs and pulled at Sebastian's hair harder, but Sebastian just spread him open wider and licked his way up Cie'ls penis. He swallowed the limp flesh easily, moaning as Ciel cried out again. His bocchan tasted wonderful, so divine, and Sebastian couldn't wait to drink in his immature seed (*). He moved back down to Ciel's balls then traveled lower. Ciel jumped and started struggling again as Sebastian placed his tongue against his small hole.

"Sebastian, enough!" Ciel said, and Sebastian would have except for the high pitched moan that followed shortly afterward. Sebastian's cock throbbed and grew in his pants, nearly a second away from coming. Encouraged to hear more and enter his bocchan soon, he continued to drive his tongue into Ciel's body, tasting and wetting him. Ciel's grip had tightened in his hair, but no longer in an effort to pull him away. Sebastian knew Ciel had finally caved in and released his legs to remove his gloves and open his pants. He stood a moment later. Ciel made a soft whimper of protest. Sebastian gave him a small smile. He knew his little human would have given in eventually.

"Yes?" the butler teased, unbuttoning his shirt. Mismatched eyes narrowed in a glare, though the effect was ruined by the flush of passion on his cheeks. Sebastian wanted to see more of that rosy color spread to the rest of his bocchan's delicate body.

He quickly undressed himself with these thoughts in mind. Once he was naked, he brought them both to the middle of the bed and started licking and kissing Ciel's body, starting with his neck. He swiftly reached into the bedside table to reach the oil he stored there and dipped his slender fingers into the vial. He leaned up on one arm as he slowly entered a slick finger into Ciel's body. Ciel immediately tightened up and started struggling again.

"Wait...stop. No," the young earl murmured, weakly pushing him away. Sebastian started trailing kisses down Ciel's abdomen and stopped at his hardening cock.

"I'm sorry, bocchan. But I must do this." He slowly stretched Ciel's entrance, careful not to hurt him while searching for that spot. He continued licking at Ciel, smirking to himself when those pale hips started thrusting up towards him. His bocchan was so cute. By nature, Ciel was a heartless little brat, ordering people around and stepping on them as if they weren't even worth the air they breathed. And rightfully so. His bocchan was a king, a cruel, harsh tyrant. Yet there were moments wherein Ciel would inadvertently reveal his cute, adorable side, and when Sebastian was a witness to them, he'd have to resist the urge to throw his bocchan onto the closest surface and ravage him. Nothing was more appetizing than a sinner in sheeps clothing. Right now, Ciel looked so absolutely delicious; Sebastian could feel his fangs growing. He had to take him soon lest he lose all control and devour him completely.

The demon and butler added a second finger and leaned up to watch Ciel moan and writhe. Their eyes met and Sebastian brought up his free, left hand to push back Ciels bangs. He aligned the seal on the back of his hand with its counterpart partly veiled under a half-lidded eye.

"Please turn around, bocchan."

Ciel blinked, somewhat waking from his pleasure induced haze. "Wh-what?"

"For your sake." Sebastian didn't know what he'd do if he did it facing him. He would probably be tempted to lean in and kiss him, and he couldn't do that just yet. Not until Ciel told him it was okay.

Ciel nodded slowly and turned over just as Sebastian withdrew his fingers. Sebastian raised the boy's hips and Ciel understood that he was supposed to stay on his knees and elbows. He shot a glare over his shoulder at the submissive and provocative position. Sebastian smirked. Of course his bocchan would be displeased.

"Bocchan, you look absolutely delectable like this."

"Get on with it, Sebastian," Ciel snapped, though breathlessly. Sebastian leaned over him, covering his small back with the length of his broader build. He wanted to tease him a little more, but he was already at his limit as well.

"Yes, my lord."

He kissed Ciels shoulders and back as he eased in three fingers. Ciel dropped his head as he gasped for air. No doubt, his eyes were squeezed shut with pain. Sebastian curled his fingers, and Ciel suddenly arched, a sweet cry of pleasure leaving his lips. Sebastian smirked to himself and started abusing that spot. He changed the pressures of his strokes from hard to teasing and paid close attention to the sounds his bocchan made. Whenever he thrust his fingers at a certain angle, with a certain amount of force, Ciel screamed and dug his nails into the sheets. When he moved them slightly to the left or right in light strokes, Ciel pushed back and wiggled his hips, forcing Sebastian to hit the sweet spot inside him. Sebastian continued this type of foreplay until Ciel was moaning constantly and panting breathlessly. He buried his face in Ciels hair and breathed in his scent.

"Are you ready, bocchan?" he asked as he withdrew his fingers. Ciel didn't reply but a small growl escaped his throat. Sebastian smirked and aligned himself with Ciel's entrance. He slowly sank in, fighting not to just slam the rest of the way in. Ciel felt absolutely incredible, more so than a human should. Ciel was trembling and hissing behind his teeth, but Sebastian wasn't really paying attention.

"I should have known you'd feel so amazing," he murmured as he straightened his back. He placed his hands on Ciel's hips and gave a quick thrust to bury the last inch of himself inside. Ciel gasped, though not entirely out of pain. Sebastian waited for a few seconds, for as long as he could bear, before pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, tossing his head back. The sound went straight to the butlers groin and he started to move more earnestly, hungry for more of Ciel's cries. He moved in deep, sure thrusts, canting his hips in certain angles in search of Ciel's sweet spot. When he finally found it, he pushed in to the hilt and stayed still.

As soon as Ciel regained his breath, he turned to glare back at Sebastian. Just as he opened his mouth, Sebastian circled his hips and he let out a low whimper. His glare melted into a look of pleasure, his eyes slipping to half mast as his red, moist lips parted. As if Ciel's response was a signal, Sebastian slowly pulled out and thrust back in. However, Ciel's cries were slightly muffled due to this position, which Sebastian wasn't pleased with at all. Pulling out, he quickly turned the earl over and thrust back in. Yes, this view was much better.

Watching Ciel whimper and clench at the sheets was far more pleasurable and erotic than imaging this situation countless of times in Sebastian's mind. Sometimes, while cleaning or performing other mundane butler tasks, his mind would drift towards his young, bossy, stubborn bocchan and envision him in compromising situations such as this, with a demon's (not just any, though, _Sebastian's_) cock pushing in and out of his delicate body. In reality, Ciel's cries were sweeter, his body tighter, and his reactions more passionate than any human, demon, or shinigami that Sebastian had ever slept with. Never before had Sebastian ever lost control as much as he was now in his need to fill and claim Ciel. The contract wasn't enough. His soul wasn't enough. Sebastian wanted the unblemished body as well, the frail vessel that held the dominant and captivating soul within.

Ciel was screaming now, and Sebastian watched in wild hunger as the small cock above his erupted with its clear seed, spilling it onto the pale body flushed pink. Sebastian withdrew and leaned down to lick up every drop of it, moaning at the taste. He was terribly famished, his last meal having been before meeting his bocchan, and Ciel's essence only functioned in whetting his appetite. He straightened and stared down at Ciel who was catching his breath. Mismatched eyes slowly opened and glared up at Sebastian.

"Is that all?" he said between gasps, visibly trying to regain his authority. "I still need my bath." Even in a situation like this, Ciel had to be in control.

Sebastian smiled and bent Ciel's legs at the knees, ignoring the earl's indignant shout but enjoying the dark blush on his cheeks. "Not yet, bocchan." Sebastian thrust back in, biting back a moan at the tight, warm heat surrounding him once more. He wasn't aware that he had closed his eyes until he opened them and gazed down at the body beneath his. Several thrusts later he was coming harder than he could have remembered coming in his long existence. He was bent over Ciel's frame, his hands tearing at the sheets by the boy's head. Ciel's eyes were lidded and his red lips were parted again. Sebsatian stared at the small mouth longingly, and he pulled away and stepped back before he'd do something he'd regret.

"Now you can take your bath, bocchan," Sebastian said, reeling from his orgasm as well as trying to control his hunger. Sex was an easy way to stave off the aching feeling in his stomach, and he could concentrate now for a while longer. He knelt on one knee and hung his head, his right hand resting on over his heart. "I apologize profusely for the events of today."

He heard the bed shift and feet land softly on the floor. There were footsteps until he saw small, pale feet in his vision. He looked up at his Ciel. This was where he was supposed to be, at his bocchan's feet like a loyal dog.

"I will obtain my revenge soon, then you'll have your fill. I-" Ciel's face paled and he shuddered, a look of horror on his face. "SEBASTIAN!" he cried, shifting his legs uncomfortably. "TAKE ME TO MY BATH, NOW!"

Evidence of their joining was making its way down his legs in rivulets. Sebastian gladly stood and picked Ciel up to take him to the bathroom. He adjusted the water from the faucets with one hand and when he thought it was ready he stepped into the large tub with Ciel cradled with one arm. Ciel started struggling.

"Let me go, Sebastian!"

"But I must bathe you, and myself as well. I am a Phantomhive butler and must not appear in a way that would make others assume less."

Ciel freed himself and made his way to the other side of the bathtub. "Just stay there! I can wash myself!"

Sebastian watched with growing amusement as Ciel took the bath oil and poured generous amounts into the water. Next, he took the soap used for his hair and started rubbing it over his body. He tried and failed to wash his back, cursing and pouting as his arms stretched and bent in odd angles. Sebastian made his way over and slowly took the soap from the other bottle. He gently placed his hands on Ciel's back and started massaging it over his skin. Ciel stiffened but slowly relaxed.

"What will I do with you, bocchan?"

Ciel turned slightly, his eyes narrowed. "Stay by my side until you help me exact my revenge," the earl said sharply. Sebastian smiled, his hunger pangs returning with the firm, demanding voice of the young boy as they always did when he spoke like that.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

A/N (*) Ciel is about 12 and probably about to go through puberty so hed have something, but not much I believe. =/

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!


End file.
